In the case of a number of garments, the garment consists of at least two separate pieces, each of which has to have its own support. An example of this is a coordinated blouse and skirt or slacks or pants and sweater or a dress or slacks and a jacket. In some cases, it may be desirable to transport and display two or more garments of the same design but of different colors. In all of these cases, each separate garment requires a separate hanger to support it. In many cases, the hangers may have to be of different types, such as a hanger suitable for displaying a blouse used with a hanger capable of supporting a skirt or a pair of slacks. For this purpose, it has long been a practice to utilize hanger structures in which two hangers are ganged together with one being suspended from the other. In other cases, attachments have been designed with the attachment constructed to be temporarily or permanently connected to a supporting hanger. These arrangements have not been satisfactory because they have normally required the hangers to be of such a design that they have no utility other than as ganged hangers for simultaneous multiple garment display and transport. When hangers of conventional construction have been modified to permit ganging, they have either involved difficult and complex means of attaching one garment hanger to the other or they have been unsatisfactory in transportation becuase the vibration and jostling incident to transportation causes the hangers to become disconnected, allowing one of the garments to fall to the floor or the bottom of the transport container. This same lack of security of attachment has also been a serious problem at the point of display unless the hangers are carefully handled. It is also an important requirement of any solution to this problem that the cost of the hangers must be kept as low as possible to meet the necessities of the garment manufacturing and merchandising field.